


妄想

by zx18all



Category: Jack - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 07:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zx18all/pseuds/zx18all





	妄想

我想把杰克压倒。  
从背后按着他，亲密的咬他的脖子，直到血迹斑斑遍布齿痕，礼服都遮不住。  
不要半分喜爱。就让他用带着恨意的眼神看着我，然后被我强暴，半点润滑都不给，越痛越好。  
可是好爽啊。我就想看杰克恨我恨不得杀了我，但是不得不拱起腰背来减缓疼痛，牙齿咬的咯吱作响，但是不敢张嘴，害怕一出声就是示弱一样的痛苦呻吟。  
最后蹂躏到他痛晕或者痛到脱力为止，用他的内裤把精液堵在肠道里，温柔细致的帮他整理好衣服，让他看起来仍然是那么优雅迷人，只是嘴唇上齿痕遍布，脖颈锁骨上青紫血痕骇人眼球。  
隐藏在衣服下的心口处，是我用他的指刃刻下的我的名字。我要杰克，看到自己，就想到我。然后他的眼里，再也放不下任何人。毕竟，恨永远比爱长久。  
你说，对不对，杰克？


End file.
